The Fatal Flaws of the Black children
by xox-siriuslyinlove-xox
Summary: Sirius, Capella, and Regulus. The three black children. The one who managed to escape, The one who got out too late, and the one who was caught in the middle. This is a story of love, friendship, and heartbreak, And the Black's are in the spotlight.
1. Chapter 1

So i've been sitting here for over an hour... the window seat in the Gryffindor common room that is, because my four best frends - The Legendary, Infamous Marauders, had to leave due to Moony's 'Furry Little Problem'. Not that i blame him, i've known since second year, and i dont judge him for it, but it sucks that the rest of the boys had to go too. Sadly, The Marauders are so damn protective that they didnt even let me become an animagus with them! Like really, c'mon! I guess its 'cause im Sirius' little sister ( im not THAT younger! only by a year! ), and James had treated me like i was his little sister since i was only 6 years old. But really, this is getting borderline obsessive! Whenever i have a boyfriend, or go to Hogsmeade with someone, they sit there and interrogate him to the point where most of them dont even bother asking anymore. I love my boy's and all, but really? is that _really_ necesary!

Any-who, i've been sitting here bored out of my mind, i've already done my homework even! I suppose since you've listened to my little rant, and are still here, that you should know a bit about me. I'm 15 years old, in Gryffindor house, am 5'6'' and have blackish-blue, wavy hair down to my waist. I get pretty average grades, aside from potions and defense against the dark arts, where i get O's and E's. Im usually pretty quiet, and you'd have to be a leggilimens to know anything about my past. Although if you _really_ wanted to know, you could ask Sevvy. He's my secret best-friend. We're really close, and i sneak away to hangout with him all the time. I even stayed in his dorm one night because we stayed up to un-godly hours of the night just to talk. ( Am i ever glad none of his dorm mates saw me in his bed, geez, that'd give off the wrong impression alright!) But yeah, he knows more about me than even my brother and James! It sucks that i have to keep my relationship with him secret, but the Marauders would surely murder him if they found out. Regulus on the other hand, they would blow up the whole planet if they knew, seeing he's my brother, and a death eater.

*AAAAOOOUUUUUWWW!*

I jumed as i heard the wolf howl. *sigh* i feel so bad for all of them... this seem's to be a particularly bad night. Poor Remmie... having to go through all this! He's such a good guy! Why couldnt this happen to some horrible person.. like Lucius Malfoy.. the git. No... i wouldnt even wish it on them. I wish i could help somehow, i mean, sure he's got James, Sirius and Peter, but i feel so useless. Maybe a walk will take my mind off this.

So i stealthily snuck up the boy's stairs and ran up to the boy's 5th year Dormitory and went to James' trunk, and pulled out the invisibility cloak. Walking back downstairs, i put the cloak on and snuck out the portrait hole. I walked down the hallways all the way down to the dungeons, seeing it was my favorite place. My favorite people are down there, Sev, and Reggie. I know it probably goes against the laws of physics even, for a gryffindor to be best friends with slytherins, but its not like im buddies with the whole house, right? its only two people, and plus nobody else knows about it anyways. So in my defense, this totally doesnt count... but still, if word got out that i snuck around to hangout with 'The Snakes' my friends would probably dissown me, and i'd rather go to Hell than go back to #12 grimmauld place.  
So i walked up quietly, to the Slytherin door, and said the password, and walked through into the common room.

The main difference between the Gryffindor and the Slytherin common rooms are the color, Gryffindor has a rich burgandy and dark gold color theme, its all home-ey and calming. The slytherin common room however, is dark green, and bright silver. It doesnt remind me of home at all, well it reminds me of # 12 grimmauld place, but i mean home, the place that actually _felt_ like home, and you wanted to be htere.. The Potter's House was home for me. The second difference you'll notice is the temperature, in Gryffindor its warm and cozy. In slytherin, its cold, damp, and empty. It reminds me of a jail cell. So thats why when i got in the common room, i quickly bolted for the boy's stairs to go up to where Sevvy is. Once i got to the door, i quietly pushed open the door, and stepped inside and went over to Sev's bed, the one on the far right corner, and pulled back the curtains and hopped on his bed and cast a silencing charm around the bed. After a while, Sevvie had gotten used to me coming down here in the middle of the night, so he was used to staying awake this late, luckily. We sat there and talked, about everything from our potions homework, to who we liked. There was no 'out of bounds' topics for us, we could talk about anything and not get in an argument, seeing as we both had different views and opinions, we even had interesting conversations about everything from the war, to which flavor of fruit roll up was best.

Finally we stopped talking and i just lay beside him on his bed, and then it occured to me, seconds before i fell asleep.

My name is Capella Cassiopia Black, and i am in love with Severus Snape.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I dont own anything you recognize, pretty much anything except for Capella Black, belongs to J.K. Rowling. **

Regulus' POV

I woke up this morning, thinking it was going to be totally normal. Then i looked over towards Severus' bed when i saw the curtains move. Then they shifted aside, and out walked my sister. Well, you can just imagine my shock at seeing my sister, who is in _Gryffindor, _walk out of Severus Snape's (who is in _Slytherin_) bed. Oh, did i forget to mention that her best friends absolutely loathe Severus 'Snivvelly' Snape? I did? Well they do. they undeniably abhor him. And one of their little sisters just walked out of Severus's bed. And, assuming that i'm correct in my assumption, she slept there. over night. with a guy. I suppose this could just be my brotherly instincts kicking in, but who would blame me? She just walked out of a guys _bed!_What business would she have in someone else's bed! She's only 15! Merlin's pants! what if she's done this kind of thing before! does that mean i failed as a brother? Of course it does! i Bloody well just watched her walk out of a _guys_bed! Thats bad enough already, but nooooo. He just happens to be a sodding death eater! Thats it. i NEED to talk to her about this! I'm gonna have to send her to a nunnery arn't i? Oh Merlin...

Capella's POV

'Mmm...i sooo dont want to get up.' i thought, snuggling into my pillow, oh, wow. My pillow smells good today! wait... why is my pillow moving... wait.. did it just talk! MY PILLOW JUST TALKED! wait.. why is my pillow hugging me... what? OH. my pillow just told me to get out of his damn bed before anyone see's us together... why would my pillow care? i ALWAYS sleep on my pillow! well, except for all the times i sleep in Sevvie's bed... ohh... Ohh.. OHH! that must be it. I must have came here last night! Wow, that makes a lot more sence than a pillow that hugged me.. although, that would be totally awesome.

"Your thought process astounds me, Cap." I heard Sev whisper into my ear.

"Mm.. i kno- wait. how did you know what i was thinking?" i mumble back, confusedly.

"Well, aside from the fact that your best friends with a trained legilliments, i dont know." he replied, chuckling quietly

"Stuff it."

"Yes, yes. we dont need a display of your brilliant use of the english language. Right now, we need a terrific display of you making it out of the Slytherin Common room without anyone seeing you." He brought up.

"i'll manage. i brought the cloak with me last night. i'll put it on once i get to the stairs." i replied.

"Alright, if you want to change clothes, just borrow a pair of my pajama's, and i'll turn around for a minute." He said

So with that i walked out of his bed, and looked around only to see a pair of Dark Grey eyes staring back at me, with a wierd expression on his face, it looked like a mix between laughter and anger. 'Reggie' i thought to myself. 'damn.'

"We need to talk." He stated, getting out of his bed, only then did i realize that i was still in Sevvie's pajama's. 'Oh damn. this must look really bad.' i thought to myself.

"Yeahh.. sure thing. ROR in 10?" i reply, edging towards the door.  
"Alright. Dont skip out on me Ella." he says warningly

"n-no, i wouldnt do that.." i say, dashing out of the dorm while pulling the cloak on.

I made a mad dash to the gryfindor common room, and ran up the stairs to the 5th year, girls dorm. i kept on Sev's pajama pants, but changed my shirt so that it actually fit me, seeing as sev was quite a bit taller than me. After that, i brushed my hair, and made sure i looked somewhat presentable, despite my guy's pajama pants. When i finally made it to the Room Of Requirements, i spotted Regulus leaning up against a door in the hallways. i walked up and tried to not look worried and a bit embarrassed and my brother catching me in that situation.

"well? lets go in." He announced.

"sure.." i replied quietly.

"so. would you care to explain why you were climbing out of Severus' bed, after what appeared to be, you sleeping there last night? or Should i just ship you off too a nunnery without questions?" He asked calmly.

"no, no. i swear, its not what it looked like! Me and Sevvie are best friends! i just couldnt get to sleep last night, so i went to his room.I always do that. I didnt do anything with him, we were just sleeping, i promise." i blurted out.

" Well if your best friends, then why dont you ever talk to eachother?" he retorted

" well, it'd be like if i went around hanging out with you, it wouldnt go over well."

" true... fine. but if your just friends, then why did you go to him instead of your brother, or James?" he asked

" well, you see. they were busy, and i had no one else..."

" and are you sure it isnt cause you love 'Sevvie' ?" he asked jokingly.

"n-no! " i shreiked, blushing furiously.

"Oh Merlin, you DO love him! he said

I looked down, towards my shoes, trying to hide my blush.

" Awwwhhh my little Sis is in luvv! its okay, I'll make sure to put in a few good words, let him know that your awesome." He replied jokingly.

"That is IT!" I shrieked. "Im leaving!" i said, while walking out.

'I Cannot believe Reggie, was i really that obvious? Damn, what if The Marauders find out! They would murder the both of us... ' i thought to myself, while running towards the Gryffindor common room.

**Alright, so there's Chapter Deux. I know that Regulus seem's a little bit OOC but i promise he will be the Reggie we all know and love, soon!**

**Also, finally, after relentless nagging from my oh so impatient friend ( yeah, you know who you are. _Sam. XDDD) i got around to posting this. XDD Otherwise i would have not gotten around to it until like, next May. XDD Also, i should be posting the third & fourth chapter sometime in the next week. So without further adeu, i shall shamelessly beg for you all to review, :) So, pretty please? :3 ( also, sorry its really short. i plan on making the later chapters longer, cause really? just over 1000 words? kinda sad... XDD _**

**_ Anywho, hope you like it :D _**

**_ xox-siriuslyinlove-xox_**


End file.
